(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for blind beamforming and, more particularly, to a system for blind beamforming using knowledge embedded in transmitted signals to perform signal separation and extraction.
(2) Description of Related Art
Beamforming is a signal processing technique used in sensor arrays for directional signal transmission or reception. Elements in a phased array are combined such that signals at particular angles experience constructive interference, while others experience destructive interference. Blind signal separation, also known as blind source separation, is the separation of a set of source signals from a set of mixed signals, without the aid of information (or with very little information) about the source signals or the mixing process.
Traditional blind source signal separation beamforming algorithms rely on low-level statistical properties of signals to perform signal extraction, as described by A. J. van der Veen in “Algebraic methods for deterministic blind beam-forming,” Proc. IEEE, vol. 86, pp. 1987-2008, Oct. 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. Additionally, traditional blind source signal separation beamforming algorithms often fail when co-located interfering or jamming signals have similar statistical properties. Thus, a continuing need exists for a blind source signal separation beamforming system and method that uses high-level information embedded within the signal to perform signal separation and extraction.